


The Missing Magician

by ArcanaStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, i guess?, it ends happily though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaStories/pseuds/ArcanaStories
Summary: You wake up to the terrible realization that you can’t find Asra in your room and go looking for him.





	The Missing Magician

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

You slowly blinked awake to a strange, creeping sensation that led you to believe that Asra was missing.

You sat bolt upright in your small bed and surveyed the room. He wasn’t sitting in the window reading, he wasn’t practicing his magic at the small desk crammed into the corner, he wasn’t even tucked into the pile of pillows and blankets that he insisted be called a “bed”. 

He was just… gone.

Just like in your too-frequent nightmares.

You searched for him frantically, ripping through the shop. He wouldn’t have left without telling you, right? So he had to be around the shop somewhere.

You paused with your hand on the door handle, cocking your head. You’d been ready to burst out onto the streets to look for him, dressed only in your thin cotton night clothes. But there had been a sound.

And there it was again. Humming. Coming from the kitchen.

With hope in your heart, you headed into the kitchen to find Asra making breakfast in the fireplace, his back to you.

With a broken sob of relief, you darted forward and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his back.

He glanced back over his shoulder, eyes dancing with mirth as they did before he teased you. But this time, he paused, frowning slightly. His expression slowly clouded with pain as he realized why he could see tears in the corner of your eyes.

Asra set aside what he was doing and slowly turned in your arms, wrapping his own around you protectively.

Apologetically.

“I wouldn’t leave without telling you,” he murmured softly, holding you close. “I would never do that to you.”

You stayed in Asra’s embrace, clinging to him tightly. When you calmed down enough, you leaned back and looked up at him, rubbing at your eyes.

“I’d never leave you,” Asra said gently. The depth of emotion in his voice implied that he would have liked to say something more, but was holding back.

“I know,” you reply with a shaky smile. “Faust would miss me too much.”

Asra laughed at that, relaxing a bit, “Yes, yes she would.” 

You pulled back to let Asra finish cooking, warmth and comfort enveloping you at Asra’s next statement.

“Of course, I would too.”


End file.
